


Noctis

by Knivergils



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 伊格尼斯, 伊格尼斯×诺克提斯, 诺克特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	

　　诺克特站在镜子前怔怔地看着自己湿淋淋的瘦到脱形的身体，深陷的眼眶，憔悴不堪的面容。这个长着胡茬的大叔是谁？回过神来的他笑了，一直守在门外的伊格尼斯听到声音打开了门，手里拿着衣服和毛巾。  
　　“谢谢。”诺克特主动伸手去拿伊格尼斯手里的毛巾，他看到伊格尼斯回应的动作慢了半拍，心好像被什么扎了一下。回头又看到镜子里的自己，这幅鬼样子。他苦笑，难过里又有些庆幸。  
　　胡乱地擦干自己，穿上已经不再合身的衣服。诺克特从简易的淋浴间出来，伊格尼斯已经冲好咖啡等着他。  
　　这个人啊……  
　　诺克特脑海里自然而然地浮现出从前的画面，好像他从不曾离开自己身边。他喝了一口，才发现这是一杯热巧克力，冲了超出平常量的牛奶，不会太刺激又能温暖他脱离尘世太久的胃。  
　　握着杯子觉得整个身体都温暖起来。  
　　“格拉迪奥和普朗托他们呢？”他问。  
　　“普朗托去跟希德妮借车了，那边现在不太安定，越靠近王都使骸的进化程度越高，一般的车过不去。稳妥起见，格拉迪奥在准备露营的东西。”  
　　“噢。”  
　　热巧克力喝了大半，诺克特的精神好了许多。他看着身旁的竹马，他的眉眼间多了岁月历练的沉稳，那些伤痕变成了他魅力的一部分。  
　　在水晶里每分每秒都被拉长，没有日夜，长到看不到尽头，令人绝望。他不止一次地想到为他失去光明的伊格尼斯，他获得的力量可以给世界重新带来光明，却治不好伊格尼斯的眼睛。  
　　“眼睛……还是看不见吗？”  
　　“嗯。”伊格尼斯微微笑着点了点头。  
　　诺克特的呼吸有些颤抖，他竭力用最平静的声音问：“我能看看吗？”  
　　伊格尼斯犹豫了一下，然后摘掉了墨镜——斑驳狰狞的伤痕覆盖了整个左眼，这只眼睛已经无法自己睁开，右眼虹膜一片浑浊，那些明丽的绿色不见踪影。  
　　他突然难过得无法呼吸。  
　　他发觉时间好像没有从自己身上带走一丝痛苦，而是处心积虑地将它们偷偷藏起来，等到如今放大百倍，全数奉还。  
　　伊格尼斯伸出手，准确地抓住了诺克特的手腕。他手心的温度贴着皮肤传递过来，诺克特有些恍惚，在水晶中度过的十年让他对许多东西失去了概念，但伊格尼斯果然还是伊格尼斯。  
　　“诺克特，”伊格尼斯“看着”诺克特，加重了手上的力道，嘴唇蠕动着像是在纠结要说什么，好一会儿他才开口，“……你瘦了。”  
　　诺克特露出一个灿烂的笑容，虽然伊格尼斯看不见，但他知道他知道。他的嗓音变得比从前沙哑了许多，但他还是用年少时的语气笑着对伊格尼斯说：“因为没有伊格尼斯给我做饭啊。”  
　　“对不起。”伊格尼斯松开了手，别过头错开诺克特的视线，他感到内疚，他终究还是没能遵守诺言保护好这个人。  
　　喂，该道歉的是我啊。诺克特难得想要反过来说教，话到嘴边却被伊格尼斯打断。  
　　“诺克特。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你还是我记得的那个样子吗？”  
　　心好像咔嚓一声裂开一道细缝，有温暖的微风吹了进去。  
　　“我现在有胡子了哦，哈哈。”诺克特拉起伊格尼斯的双手，停留在自己的脸侧，“要摸摸看吗？”  
　　一种微妙的情绪在两人之间弥漫开来，伊格尼斯抿着嘴唇，缓缓地伸直手指，在手快要贴到诺克特的脸的时候，诺克特突然又紧紧抓住了它们。  
　　“果然还是不要了，”诺克特把伊格尼斯的手缓缓放下，“我还是希望你记住我原来的样子。”  
　　我这人太差劲了。诺克特好想抽自己一巴掌。  
　　“没关系，你所有的样子，所有的表情，我都记得。”伊格尼斯如释重负般地呼了口气，“最重要的是，你还是我认识的那个诺克特。”  
　　“现在是诺克提斯国王了。”  
　　“是，我亲爱的陛下。”  
　　“嗯，我现在比你高了。”  
　　“撒谎是不对的。”  
　　“伊格尼斯！”  
　　“我在。”  
　　诺克特望向一片漆黑的夜空，黎明很快就会到来，但他知道，在太阳重新升起前自己还有很长一段路要走。  
　　“伊格尼斯，你可以感觉到光吗？”  
　　“嗯，一点点。”  
　　“如果天亮了，你能感觉到吗？”  
　　“应该可以吧。”  
　　诺克特眨了眨眼，握住伊格尼斯的手。  
　　“太好了。”  
　　伊格尼斯紧紧地回握住那只纤瘦的手。  
　　  
　　让 _黑夜_ 在我身边多停留一会儿吧。

 


End file.
